Snow
by LoveAndLaughterxo
Summary: "The fact that he was looking for her in below freezing weather, should've said something. He had to be crazy." After Finn and Quinn break Puck and Rachel's hearts, they find comfort in eachother. Smut


A/N:Yeah, I really shouldn't be writing another oneshot but I like the idea for this one, so here it is and then I'll write the next chapter of Maybe, In Time. Enjoy (:

The fact that he was looking for her in below freezing weather, should've said something. He had to be crazy. Maybe crazier then she is. But to be honest, the fact that she was kind of crazy, made her who she was. And he loved the fact that she was crazy. That whole week that they dated, it was never a dull moment. But even if she was crazy, she didn't deserve this. She deserved it like she deserved a root canal.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!

They had found out the week before. It had started out like any other day in Glee. She had walked in and smiled and waved at him and he gave her a smirk. Because let's be honest, he was still Noah Puckerman, and she was still Rachel Berry. Crazy but hot. Well, more like Crazy hot. He had watched her sit down and look over her music with Kurt and Mercedes, laughing a little bit as they did. He sat and strummed his guitar, waiting for Quinn to come in and it looked like Rachel was doing the same but waiting for Finn. He wasn't so sure that he was in love with Quinn anymore, since she decided what to do with their baby girl. He wanted to keep her, raise her, and love her. And now, he'd never get the chance. He never really did think he was in love with Quinn. He thinks that he was in love with his daughter more than Quinn. And the love for his daughter made him love Quinn. When he talked with his mother about it (Shut up, he may be badass, but he still went to his mother for things.) She agreed with him and patted his back. There was something strange about Quinn lately. She couldn't look Rachel in the eye. And as for Finn, he just seemed guilty all the time. He didn't know why, but he defiantly had his suspicions.

When Matt and Santana came into Glee that day, they both looked like they were wrestling with a secret. Matt pulled Santana over to the side and talked to her for a few minutes before running a hand over his newly shaved head. Matt nodded then made his way over to Puck and Santana did to Rachel. Matt sat in front of Puck and sighed.

"Dude, I have to tell you something." He said then sighed. Puck looked over at him and cocked an eye brow.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Quinn….and Finn, they slept together. Well, they have been sleeping together." Matt said then looked at him again. Puck stared at him then looked over at Rachel who had a look of hurt and outrage on her face. She looked over at him and they locked eyes for what seemed like forever before she got up and ran over to him. Puck stood up and hugged her, gently running his hand up and down her back as he felt her press her face into his neck.

Needless to say, when Finn walked in, the sucker punch he received, broke his nose.

!&!&!&!&!

But getting back to now. He was looking for her in the middle of a snow storm because she hadn't called _anyone_. It was winter break. They had a week and a half off. The last time he saw her was Friday. 4 days after the news came out.

Tina tried calling her Saturday. Nothing.

Santana tried late Saturday night. When she didn't pick up, Santana figured she was just sleeping.

Artie tried on Sunday. Nothing.

Mike tried Sunday afternoon around 5. She still didn't answer.

Matt tried Monday. Nothing.

Brittany tried on Monday night ("At exactly 7:37. What? I looked at the clock.") Nothing.

By Monday at 9:30 when he tried and she didn't pick up he got worried and got his boots on and went out looking for her, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets he went over to her house and knocked on the door. He knew she was still in Lima, his mother had saw her at the store earlier that day picking up tea and things to make for dinner is what his little sister, Ellie had said. Yet, her father's car wasn't in the drive way. Rubbing his head he sighed and looked in the window. All the lights were off and he knew that even if she was in her room, she'd keep the kitchen light on. It wasn't like he was stalking her or anything. While they were dating, she called him and made him stay on the phone with her at 2 AM, until she could get the kitchen light on. So then he walked off of her porch and just started walking around. Looking for her, trying to think of where she would be. He had to be about 10 blocks from her house and a good 20 from his when he found her. That's when it started snowing the hardest. He found her sitting on a bench, shaking slightly. She wouldn't be shaking if she didn't go out in 13 fucking degree weather. But Puck guessed that's just how she was. Going over to her he took off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck, giving her a gentle smile before offering his hand out to her. When she looked up at him, she looked so upset. So torn. But she took his hand anyway. They started walking, just randomly. Even though it was 13 fucking degrees. But if she wanted to walk around, he wasn't going to say no. If it was going to make her feel better, he didn't have a problem with it. Call him pussy whipped if you must, but he cared about her. And he wanted to make her feel better. After they had been walking for a while, she looked over at him.

"I saw them today. They were walking around in the grocery store with Mrs. Fabray. And they were holding hands and laughing and smiling and kissing. Like it was nothing. Like nothing ever happened between them, and they didn't cheat on us." Rachel said as the snow got heavier. When he looked over at her, he noticed that the snowflakes had stuck to her eye lashes. It made him smile. They walked around for a few more minutes in silence before he looked over at her.

"They are nothing." He mumbled then turned his attention back to walking. They walked around in silence for what felt like forever until Rachel felt her legs starting to go numb even though she was in jeans. She turned to Puck and gently pulled on his jacket. It reminded him of something his sister would do when she was trying to get his attention. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" he said then noticed her teeth chattering.

"I'm cold. Freezing actually." She said. Puck nodded his head and looked around noticing how far away from home they actually were. He sighed and tried to think.

"We're really far from home and your freezing. We have to think of somewhere near here to go." He sighed. Rachel shook as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to get warm. Puck thought for a few more minutes although if you asked him, he was sure he had brain freeze from how cold it was. But after he thought for a few minutes he realized that his grandmother's house was just a few blocks away from where they were now.

"Noah?" She asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her and gave her a smile.

"My grandmother's house is a few blocks away from here." He said them grabbed her hand again and started leading her away. Rachel thought about it for a few minutes then her nose scrunched up.

"I thought Hannah was in the home."

"She is, but, my mom keeps the house up to date and stuff. We take care of it for her. Until one of us moves in there. After I get married and stuff, I really want to move in there with my kids and wife. Ya know, whatever." He said then looked down embarrassed, realizing he was just talking about getting married with Rachel. Rachel smiled at him.

"That's really sweet, Noah." Rachel said as they approached a house. It was red with white windows and doors. Rachel giggled because the red on the house was so Hannah. Puck looked over at her and smiled.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"The red on the house. It's so Hannah. She just would be the only one without a white house on the block." Rachel said with a giggle. Puck nodded.

"She's...a riot." Puck said then nodded. He put a hand on the small of her guided her inside the house. When they got in the house, the heat greeted them and Rachel sighed happily and smiled once she felt the return of feeling to her legs. Puck laughed at her then went to go turn the light on. Not much to his surprise, the power was out. He sighed then looked over at Rachel who had taken her coat off and was working on her boots.

"Powers out." He said walking over to her and sliding the boots off of her feet making her smile just a bit as her hair fell into her face. He smiled back up at her and right then and there he, really wanted to kiss her. But he knew he shouldn't.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked breaking him out of his internal battle. Puck looked up at her and shook his head.

"I'll start a fire." He said then motioned to the old fashioned fire place in the wall. Rachel's face lit up as she saw it. She walked over to it and ran her hand across it.

"Wow." She said, inspecting it. Puck took off his jacket and threw it on the back of the couch then went over to her. Still being Puck, and wanting to see if he could get away with it, he brushed his hand over her ass lightly. She didn't say anything, just smiled and inspected the fire place more. He moved her out of the way and got the wood that he always restocked in case he ever had to start a fire in the house. When he came back out with the wood, he noticed Rachel was gone but she quickly reappeared with blankets and pillows. He smiled at her, then went back to starting the fire as Rachel laid out blankets for them on the floor. When he was done he went over to her.

"Need help?" He asked. Rachel shook her head and looked back at him.

"Nope. Just about done." She said then threw two pillows on the comforter she laid out for them. Puck smiled and motioned for her to lie down, which she gladly did. He lied behind her and stayed silent for a few minutes. He just ran finger tips up and down her side, getting her shirt higher and higher. When she didn't say anything about it, he flattened his palm and rested it on the warm, soft, smooth skin.

Rachel was very aware of what was going on here. His finger tips were lifting her shirt higher and higher and she wasn't going to stop him. Whatever happened here was going to happen. But for now, all she was going to do was focus on the fire.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

After a while of his hand just resting on her skin he knew that something had to happen. He needed to touch her, kiss her, and do something. They needed each other right now. Just like they needed each other after Rachel found out that Shelby had taken Beth. Sure, all they did was talk and hang out but still, she needed him. And she wanted him. Not anyone else. When he moved his hand, Rachel felt the cold automatically go to that spot but it didn't last long. Puck lowered his head and started placing gentle kisses on the skin that he had revealed. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she rolled over on her back so that he could move his kisses to her stomach. Rachel let out a tiny moan as he slid his hands the rest of the way under her shirt and traced the edge of her bra. He stopped his kisses and pulled her shirt off and set it off to the side. Her chest was heaving with heavy breaths and her face was just the tiny bit flushed. Puck leaned up and kissed her, nipping at her lips. She gladly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue in to explore her mouth.

Puck slid his hands behind her and with a flick of his fingers undid the clasp. He took it off and put it to the side with her shirt. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at her as one of his hands cupped her breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Rachel arched into him and let out a loud moan. That's when he knew it was okay to continue. Lowering his head down to her nipple he worked his mouth around it and sucked gently. He could hear the short pants of air coming from her mouth and that just gave him more encouragement to keep going.

Rachel raised her hands to his still shaved head and pressed down on the back of his neck, begging him to keep going. She needed him to do more. Puck moved to the other nipple and bit down on it making Rachel cry out loudly.

"Noah! Oh, Noah." Rachel panted. Puck groaned into her chest and that's when he knew, he needed to be inside her. Now. Pulling back he undid her pants and pulled them off of her. Rachel reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt and took it off, looking up at him shyly. Puck smiled and ran his finger over her cheek, he tipped her chin up and leaned down and kissed her softly. Rachel was already undoing the belt on his pants. After getting it undone, she threw it with her clothes then leaned back and looked up at him, wanting him to do something. Puck smiled down at her and gently tugged her panties down and let his pants and boxers fall to the floor.

"Condom?" He questioned, to which she shook her head.

"I'm on the pill. I just…I want…"she said then trailed off, upset with herself that she couldn't find the words to tell him what she needed.

But he knew what she needed. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over her shoulder and gently slid into her. He knew this was her first time and he didn't want to hurt her. He pulled out gently then slid back into her.

Rachel had her eyes closed tight at the pain that she had felt at first. But as he kept on moving inside of her, she felt pleasure and she loved it. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at Puck, who looked at her so intensely, that she moaned from the way he was looking at her.

"Noah, please! Please!" She begged him. Puck groaned and started to go faster. But he wasn't going so fast that he would hurt her. He moved them around and got deeper inside her. He leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth again biting down on it hard. Rachel cried out again. Her walls clenched down on him and she let herself go. Groaning, Puck gave two more hard thrusts before he also let go, the pressure from him sending Rachel into another orgasm. Puck smirked and carefully pulled out of her and lied back down next to her. Rachel looked over at him confused.

"I just…girls usually never do their first time." She said, shaking her head as Puck brought the blanket on top of them and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm a fucking stud babe." Was his explanation. Rachel giggled then looked at him and smiled.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" She asked. Puck nodded.

"We'll be more then okay. We're together which means we'll be perfect." He said then grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder until she fell asleep. He watched her sleep and smiled do himself. Because they would be okay.


End file.
